


Save the last dance for me

by starkercandy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, M/M, Starker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkercandy/pseuds/starkercandy
Summary: It is Peters prom day, but he’s sad because he can't go there with his boyfriend Tony.





	Save the last dance for me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song ‘Save the last dance for me’ by The Drifters

"You know I would love to go with you" Said Tony. It was Peters prom day, the boy was standing in Tonys living room in front of a big mirror fixing his tie, Tony right behind him. "But I can't"

"I know" Peter looked at their reflections in the mirror. Sad expression formed on his face. 

"Don't be sad darling" Tony turned Peter around, placing his hands on the other's cheeks stroking them softly. "It's your big day, you should remember it for the rest of your life," 

"But no one will even ask me to dance with them, for sure not. I will probably only sit there watching the others dancing and laughing. And honestly? I don't want to dance with anybody. I can't do that to you," Peter put his hands on the older man's chest stroking it a little. "I don't think I want to remember it for the rest of my life" A small tear left the boys eye going down his cheek "Not when you're not with me" 

"Sweetheart..." Tony was angry. Not at Peter. Of course not. He was angry at himself because he was helpless. Situations like this were the worst. He couldn't even go there and sit next to Peter. People would talk. They would wonder why is Tony Stark with this young boy. It wouldn't end well.  
"I know someone will ask you, baby. And don't worry about me, I want you to have the best time. But make sure that every guy who gives you the eye, hold you tight. Let them make you happy. I won't be jealous or sad, 'cause I know you love me, Peter. And god, I love you so much. 

A quiet laughing sound left Peters mouth. Of course, he knew Tony loves him, he told him that on every step. But still, though, he blushed every time he said that. "You're right, I love you. I can even feel it when we touch."

"I can feel it too, every time. When these pretty lips of yours are on mine or every time when you cuddle to my back when I'm making breakfast." Tony smirked and slowly begun to move closer to Peters' face. He stopped inches from his boyfriends' lips, looked Peter in the eyes and wondered what did he do to deserve him.  
Finally, he closed the distance and kissed Peter with all the passion and love he had.

Tony had a number of partners in the past, but kissing them never felt the way it feels when he kisses Peter. This sweet boy with the cutest smile, pretty eyes, perfect body, perfect face and the brain of a Genius turned Tony's life upside down. He just fell in love and he couldn't do anything about it, he didn't want to. 

"I think it's time to go," Said Peter pulling away from the kisses "we've been making out for fifteen minutes" 

"It was a well spent fifteen minutes then" Peter giggled pressing his head to the older mans chest giving him one last hug. "Alright, let's take you to prom" Tony placed a kiss on top of the boys head and they pulled away from each other's arms. 

Peter quickly took his jacket from the couch and they were heading to the elevator. "Oh and Peter, one more thing." Tony turned so he could look Peter in the eyes. "Have fun, dance, go and carry on till the night is gone and it's time to go. If a guy asks if you're all alone and if he can walk you home, you must tell him no. 'Cause don't forget who's taking you home. And in whose arms you're gonna be. So darling, save the last dance for me.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language, its third actually. Sorry for mistakes.


End file.
